


If the Curse Finished

by HistoryBott



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Drarry, F/F, F/M, Harry goes to Hogwarts, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Voldemort Dies, Wolfstar AU, Wolfstar raises Harry, future ships to be added, harry has a normal childhood, mostly - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryBott/pseuds/HistoryBott
Summary: Voldemort dies and Harry is raised by Remus and Sirius after Sirius takes Harry home and doesn't go after Peter.  Harry goes to Hogwarts as a normal student (though still pretty famous).*I don't support she-who-shall-not-be-named in any way.  I am trying to separate the art from the artist.  Please don't interact or read this fic if you support her*
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 178





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a redo of a fic I started writing but then was kinda disappointed in, so here we go!  
> I hope you like it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have anyone to help me edit this, so there will be some typos and stuff. If you see any that bother you, call them out!

Sirius ran up to the entrance of the Potter’s cottage and walked over the destroyed door. His eyes immediately spotted the still body of his best friend on the floor. He slowly walked over, tears blurring his vision. The place seemed not to know tragedy had struck. There was a half played game of chess on the table, a stuffed hippogriff lying on its side, a framed photo of the Marauders on the mantel, all waving cheerily. Sirius sat down heavily next to James and reached out a hand to close his eyes, the shocked expression still etched on his face. 

He stayed in that position for what felt like hours when he heard a noise from upstairs. He ran up, wand drawn, and saw a figure huddled over the figure of Lily. 

“Get the hell away from her,” Sirius growled, dog-like. Snape straightened and looked at him, his eyes full of fury.

“Dumbledore said that she would be protected. I don’t know-”

“Get. Out.” 

Snape got up and strode out of the room, moments later, he heard the loud crack of him disapparating. This time he just stared at Lily, her lifeless eyes still full of defiance and fear. 

A small gurgling noise sounded behind him and he quickly turned.  _ Harry _ . How was he alive? Surely the Dark Lord must have wanted to kill him too, why else would he have come? He shook his head, it didn’t matter. As long as there was one Potter left, he would care for him until his dying breath. 

  
  


A few hours later, Sirius returned home to Remus pacing by the door. He ran up to Sirius, checking to see if he was okay. As his eyes scared over his body, looking for harm, he finally saw the bundle in Sirius’s arms. Remus gave him a look and used a finger to move the blankets out of the way and gasped.

“It’s true then. James and Lily are…” Sirius nodded and Remus had to look away. James and Lily were dead.  _ James _ and  _ Lily _ were dead. Two of the bravest and kindest people he had ever met.

Remus finally looked back at Sirius and sniffed. “We have to keep him,” Sirius nodded.


	2. Harry's Fifth Birthday

Three years later, it was Harry’s fifth birthday and he was up at the crack of dawn and shaking his uncles awake.

“Come  _ on _ , Sirius, it’s my  _ birthday _ . You have to get up.” Sirius opened one eye and then immediately closed it, hoping Harry wouldn’t see. He hadn’t, and he moved onto his next victim. 

“Remus, please get up! I want my birthday to start already!” Remus was not as sly as his partner and Harry saw his eyes open. “Yes! Come on! I wanna have your hot chocolate for breakfast!” Remus picked Harry up and stuffed him under the covers, closing his eyes again. Harry tried to wriggle out but was stopped by a strong arm wrapping around him, keeping him down.

After a few futile moments of struggling Harry humphed and gave up, slowly dozing off into a light sleep.

An hour or so later, Sirius sleepily opened his eyes and ruffled Harry’s hair. “Alright then, let’s get up. You don’t turn five every day, I suppose.” 

Remus got up as well, slowly and with much urging from Harry, and they all headed down to the kitchen where a cup of birthday hot chocolate was already steaming on the counter for Harry. He giggled and grabbed the cup, blowing on it impatiently. As for the two adults, they were already sitting down pouring milk and sugar, respectively, into their cups of coffee. They watched Harry take tiny sips out of his mug, wincing from the temperature.

“Give it here,” Sirius waved his wand over the cup and it cooled instantly. Harry immediately gulped down a mouthful and smiled with a ring of chocolate around his mouth. 

After hot chocolate, Harry demanded to go on his broom. It couldn’t go very high, or fast for that matter, but he didn’t care, he loved gliding around and pretending to be the seeker of Puddlemere United or the Chudley Cannons. 

Remus and Sirius let Harry fly for about an hour, talking quietly between themselves before telling him to come inside for presents. Harry was all too happy to oblige and stumbled off his broom excitement. 

The three went up to Harry’s bedroom with arms full of gifts both from people Harry knew and from who he didn’t. The first and biggest present that Harry opened was a giant box of Everglow Stars, a gift from Hagrid. Harry excitedly started sticking them everywhere he could reach before Remus gently took them from him and told him they could put them up when all the presents were opened.

The next present Harry opened was a lightly worn copy of “The Tales of Beedle the Bard” from the Weasleys. The presents from people he didn’t know included binoculars that showed the user different places in the world, a pair of socks with all the Hogwarts houses on them, and a muggle remote control car. Finally, it was down to one present. 

Harry opened it, “Oh, wow!” His eyes grew wide and he looked back at his smiling uncles. He took it out of the packaging and examined it. It was a charmed golden ball that looked exactly like a snitch.

“Throw it up in the air,” Sirius suggested. It stayed where Harry threw it for a moment before speeding to the other side of the room. Harry laughed and chased it for a minute or two before catching it. 

“What do you say, Harry?”

“Thank you!”

It was nearing the end of the day when Harry got two owls. Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley had been his best friends since before they could all walk. At wizarding gatherings, adults would stick the children together, no matter the age, and hope they got along. Harry couldn’t remember exactly why the three had become friends, so he liked to think that they were just meant to be.

Kids, or rather babies that couldn’t understand English yet, weren’t always banned from meetings. In fact, when Remus and Sirius had first brought Harry, he had slept through the whole thing in Remus’s arms. However, too many people were distracted by the boy who defeated He Who Must Not Be Named’s pudgy legs to be of use and so a babysitter was called in. 

Neville’s letter came first and with the help of Remus and Sirius, he read it quickly. 

Dear harry,

happy birthday! but i am still older. haha. I hope you like the presints you got. happy birthday. also, gran helped me write this because I did not want to mess anything up. she tried to make me show magic by turning my bed alive and making it chase me. it was scary

from,

Neville Longbottom

Ps thanks for the choclit frogs

Harry smiled at the signature of his friend who previously spelled his name Nevul Longbotom. He was also glad his name wasn’t so hard. Ron’s was much briefer:

Harry, 

Hapy  Happy birthday! Your 5! mum says you can come and visit soon if it is okay with Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black. 

Ron

Harry smiled again at the formal way Ron addressed Remus and Sirius. No matter how many times they informed the Weasleys that formalities didn’t matter all that much to them, Mrs. Weasley chided them each time they didn’t use the proper form of address. 

After reading the letters, he ran upstairs and put them in the safest place he could, a cereal box under his bed, already full of keepsakes including lucky coins, cool rocks, and all the letters and cards he had ever gotten. He ran back downstairs in time to see Remus putting on his boots. Harry knew what was going to happen already, and he wasn’t going to let it wasn’t fair that it was going to happen on his birthday.

“Remus, why do you have to go on your trip tonight? It isn’t fair.” Remus crouched down so they were closer to eye level, though Remus was still at least two heads taller than him.

“I’m sorry, Love, I’ll be back before you wake up tomorrow. I promise.” He patted Harry’s head, got up, and kissed Sirius goodbye before grabbing opening the door and striding out.

Sirius took Harry’s hand and guided him to the kitchen, “Let’s go eat, ok? Moony made shepherd's pie and there’s ice cream for dessert. Just like you wanted.” 

However, no amount of food could persuade Harry to leave his foul mood. It wasn’t fair. Remus left all the time, what else did Dumbledore need him to do? And why couldn’t it wait? It just wasn’t fair. 

Sirius read Harry one of the stories from  Tales of Beedle the Bard and tucked him into bed before turning out the lights and leaving Harry curled around his stuffed Hippogriff.

Harry awoke to the sound of a door slamming shut. Quick footsteps made it down the stairs as he blearily rubbed the sleep from his eyes and put on his slippers. It was probably Remus, and Harry wanted to apologize for being so mean. He didn’t have to go very far before he heard pained groaning coming from the living room. Harry made his way downstairs and was horrified by what he saw. Remus was bleeding from a long wound on his torso and Sirius bent over him, muttering a spell that was knitting the skin back together. 

“Remus?” Harry’s voice was tiny. 

Sirius’s head snapped towards him and Remus tried to get up and winced sharply. Sirius pressed a hand against his shoulder, pushing him down again. 

“Harry, we need to talk about those trips Remus goes on.”


	3. Eleventh birthday and September 1

It was Harry’s eleventh birthday, and he had been waiting on the front steps of the house for the past hour when Sirius came and sat down next to him.

“Your waiting here won’t speed up the owl, you know,” Harry shrugged, he was too excited. “You look like James when Lily said she would think about going out with him,” 

Remus had come out with water and some biscuits and gave a small chuckle.

“True.”

A few minutes later, a snowy owl swooped overhead and dropped a thick envelope on his lap. Harry jumped up and tore at the Hogwarts seal. Already knowing almost exactly what it would say, he read it anyway. 

_ Dear Mr. Potter, _

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_ Yours sincerely, _

_ Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress _

A few hours later, Harry was practically vibrating with excitement as he made his way through the Leaky Cauldron. Remus and Sirius had both made sure to properly hide Harry from the carefully watching eyes of the customers who would be all too happy to bombard and overwhelm him with well wishes and want of autographs.

When they left the old tavern, Remus pulled out his wand and started to count the bricks and Sirius pretended to use Harry’s head as an armrest. One thing that Harry found frustrating about Remus and Sirius was how  _ tall _ they were. They were both above average height and seemed to flaunt it around Harry who was, much to the protest of Remus and pleasure of Sirius, small for his age. Sirius always said that Harry got it from his mom. His dad had been almost as tall as Remus. 

They first went to Madam Malkin’s, and Sirius immediately became bored and decided to get some ice cream.

“You won’t bring that mess in here!” Madam Malkin said forcefully, “I don’t want any of it getting on my robes.”

“All right, all right” Sirius sighed, “I’ll wait outside with them then.” 

Sirius got back before Harry was finished and had to wait out in the heat with ice cream. He had his hands stretched out as far as they could, but the ice cream just dripped down his hands and robes anyway. Remus eventually noticed him and waved his wand, cleaning up the mess and keeping the ice cream cold. 

Their last stop was Olivander’s, and Harry couldn’t contain his excitement. He started rambling to Remus about what kind of wand he was going to get and to Sirius about all the cool spells he would finally be able to learn. 

They entered the shop as a blonde boy, around Harry’s age, stepped out with what could only be his father. He felt Sirius stiffen next to him and then relax as he said, “Malfoy, this must be your spawn I’ve heard so much about. 

The man sneered at him, “At least he’s mine.” 

Sirius had been silent for the rest of the trip, and when they got home Remus tried to calm him. 

“It was just Lucius, you know how he is. Besides, it’s not like you didn’t provoke him.” 

“Are you  _ really _ taking his side right now? After what he said about Harry?”

“Of course not, I’m just saying that you were-”

“I’m going to bed.”

“Sirius.  _ Sirius.  _ Don’t ignore me.”

Harry hated hearing Remus and Sirius fight. It rarely happened, but each time it put Harry on edge. He sighed and walked up the stairs, putting on his nightclothes and trying to fall asleep.

  
  


A month later and Sirius was rushing Remus and Harry out of the house. Remus had wanted to make sure that everything was packed because he “didn’t want any owls being sent saying you forgot your quills”, and spent half an hour checking off the list Hogwarts sent.

They got onto the platform only two or three minutes before the train was supposed to leave. Harry stuffed his trunk into a compartment with Neville and Ron before rushing back to the platform to hug Remus and Sirius goodbye. 

“See you, Harry. Don’t forget about us, aye?” Sirius said with an eyebrow cocked. Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Remus, hugging him, before rushing back to the train that had started to chuff loudly. Harry waved back once more before jumping in and finding his compartment again.

When Harry opened the door, he saw an extra person sitting with Ron and Neville. She had long bushy brown hair, dark brown skin, and calculating eyes. She introduced herself as Hermione Granger.

Throughout the ride, Hermione mostly read, only chiming in when one of the other three talked about school. When they started discussing houses, she finally put the book down. 

“Well, I want to be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Those seem to be the two best choices.”

“I couldn’t be a Ravenclaw, I wouldn’t be able to keep up. I really want to be a Gryffindor like my parents, but I’m probably going to be Hufflepuff,” Neville looked so sad when he said that Harry patted him on the back.

“Remus and Sirius said that Peter Pettigrew was a really cowardly, boring, self-centred person and he got in. And you aren't. So, you’ll have no problem,” Harry was silent for a moment, “I think I want to be in Gryffindor. My parents were, Remus and Sirius were, most of the cool wizards I know were Gryffindors,” What Harry didn’t say out loud was that he didn’t want Sirius and Remus to hate him if he got into another house. Between the stories Harry heard about Sirius’s family and the constant comparison to his parents, Harry felt almost pressured to be in Gryffindor. Or at least not Slytherin. 

Harry didn’t exactly dislike getting compared to his parents, it was just… a lot to live up to. To be brave and charismatic like his dad, smart and kind like his mom. Sometimes it felt like Remus and Sirius saw more of James than Harry. Of course they loved him, but every once and a while it felt like Harry was a substitute for his parents.

Harry also wasn’t against being Gryffindor. In fact, he wanted to. The bravest witches and wizards were from that house. Being in Slytherin wasn’t a choice, nor did he want it to be, and he wasn’t smart enough for Ravenclaw, so it was either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Harry knew which one he preferred.

  
  


The Trolly Witch came around lunchtime, and Neville and Harry bought as much as they could. Soon the empty seats were filled with Drooble’s Best Blowing Gum, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, and so many other sweets. Ron, on the other hand, took out a roast beef sandwich wrapped in foil. Harry grimaced at the sandwich, knowing how much Ron hated roast beef and pushed his chocolate frogs towards him. “Here, have some of these.” Gratefully, Ron accepted the frogs and ate three in quick succession. 

“Do you still need an Alberton?” Harry shook his head and Ron pocketed the cards.

“I miss Trevor…” Neville stated sadly, looking at the chocolate frogs. Ron and Harry looked at each other guiltily. They had managed to convince Neville to leave his pet toad at home, saying it would be safer there and he wouldn’t lose it all the time. Harry mentally shrugged. Not much they could do now. 

Scabbers, on the other hand, was chewing on the crumbs of a half-eaten pumpkin pastie, and Ron shooed him off. The only times Harry had seen Scabbers had been at Ron’s house. Remus and Sirius vehemently disliked rats and would never let any in the house, even one as lazy and mostly well behaved as Scabbers. 

The rest of the train ride was quieter, Harry, Ron, and Neville having run out of things to say and Hermione with her head back in a book. 

The sun was starting to set when their door slammed open and Fred and George Weasley stood in the opening.

“Hey you lot, got any more chocolate frogs? Mum gave us roast beef as well.” Fred pulled a face. 

“No, but do you want some Bertie Botts? We have plenty left.” George shrugged and grabbed the whole bag.

“Thanks, we owe you one.” They winked simultaneously with twin grins on their faces and shut the door, heading off at a run. 

“Oi, those were mine!” Neville said, somewhat sadly. 

They were all soon distracted by the train slowing down. The boys pressed their faces to the glass to try to see if they could see what was in front of them, their breath fogged up the glass too much. 

They headed out with the rest of the students and soon heard Hagrid bellowing “Firs’ years, follow me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter and thank you so much for the kudos!
> 
> Also, I always felt like Harry would get tired of being compared to his parents, especially if it happened a lot. He would feel as though he isn't his own person in Remus and Sirius's eyes, though of COURSE they don't think that. They love Harry as much as they love each other, and they don't know this bothers him. 
> 
> For the record, Harry does want to be a Gryffindor in this fic, not just because of Remus and Sirius
> 
> I hope that cleared a few things up if it needed clearing


	4. Sorting

As the first years were waiting in the great hall to be sorted, Harry looked around at them. He waved Lavender Brown and the twins, Parvati and Padma, who usually stayed away from Harry and his friends during the gatherings, waved nervously back. His eyes fell on the blonde boy that he saw coming out of Ollivanders and the boy caught him staring. He looked at him for a moment as if debating something and then sneered. 

Harry quickly looked away and instead looked back at Ron, who gave him a thumbs up. He grinned back and looked at the Sorting Hat again, realizing that Neville was next. 

As Neville walked forward, Harry could tell he was terrified. His fists were clenched around his robes, and his head was pointed down at almost a ninety-degree angle. He sat down quickly and Minerv- no, Professor McGonagall placed the hat around his ears. It took a few moments, but the hat finally proclaimed “Gryffindor” and the Gryffindor table exploded with noise. Neville hurried off to the cheering table with a confused grin. Apparently he really wasn't expecting to get in.

A few more people were sorted including Draco. His sorting may have been the quickest so far and Harry wasn’t sure if it even touched his head at all. Nevertheless, the sorting had yelled “Slytherin!” and Draco stalked off, nose held high in the air. 

Finally, Harry's name was called and the entire hall went silent. Harry knew he was famous, he was recognized in public quite often, but it was still uncomfortable no matter how many times it happened. Wizards and witches would come up to him and share their war stories with him as if he could sympathize. But he had been a year old at the time and couldn’t. They were always shooed off by Remus and Sirius once they saw what was happening.

Hundreds of faces turned up to look at him as he stepped forward and sat down on the stool. The Sorting Hat was placed over his eyes and he immediately felt calmer.

“Hmm, difficult, very difficult. Maybe Slytherin,” At this Harry thought as hard as he could  _ No, please not Slytherin, anything but Slytherin _ . “Not Slytherin? I see, so then the answer is clear. Gryffindor!” The sound that came from the red and gold table was so loud that Harry could feel the floor beneath him tremble. He hopped off the stool and half jogged to his new house table. He sat down and was slapped on the back by Fred and George and congratulated by a few people on “choosing the right house”. But, all Harry could feel was relief. Relief that he got into Gryffindor and relief that he wasn’t in the same house as descendants of Death eaters

It was eventually Ron’s turn to be sorted and he looked more confident than most of the other first years, most likely due to the fact that his entire family had been sorted into Gryffindor, so there was no doubt where he would go. He sat down on the stool and there was quiet for a moment, then “Gryffindor!”

After Dumbledore’s speech, the students all rearranged themselves. Harry was sitting, a bit squashed, between Neville and Hermione. Neville was still rambling about how he couldn’t believe that he had actually gotten into Gryffindor as he spooned mashed potatoes onto his already full plate. 

The feast was over and Percy Weasley was leading all the first years to their dormitories. 

“Boys to the left, girls to the right. You should find your rooms easily enough.” 

Harry went up the stairs to the boy’s dormitories and discovered two people already in the room. He recognised Seamus Finnigan from the feast and was about to ask the other’s name when Neville and Ron came rushing in. 

There were five four-poster beds all around the room and Harry’s was right next to a window. Neville and Ron were to his left and Seamus and the other boy were to his right. There were thick red and gold drapes lining the beds, allowing privacy, and a set of cupboards for each of them to store their things. 

After everyone had settled, they sat down in the middle of the room. Seamus kept glancing up at Harry and when Harry looked directly at him, his ears turned a bright red. There was a bit of awkward silence before the boy he didn’t know broke it.

“Ehem, hi everyone, I’m Dean Thomas, and I’m from London.” They all nodded their heads at this, and there was another stretch of silence. Harry shifted uncomfortably before getting up and rummaging in his trunk. He made a satisfied noise and held up the rather large bag of chocolate Remus had packed for him. Harry knew, that if anything united people, it was sweets. 

“I’m Harry Potter, bringer of chocolate.” He plopped the full bag in front of the boys and they all dug in. This seemed to help with the awkwardness and the introductions continued. 

Seamus was a half-blood, his mother was a witch but didn’t tell his father until she was already pregnant. He and Harry got into a heated debate over quidditch after Seamus wrongly claimed that the Kenmare Kestrels were the best team. 

After a while, Dean started to yawn and the talking began to peter out.

“I’m exhausted.” The others nodded and murmured their agreement, each heading off to their respective areas.

As Harry climbed into bed he saw a carving on one of the wooden posts:

  1. _F. Potter is the_ _best_ _worst_



Harry’s stomach gave a small flip and he turned over. It took a while for him to fall asleep. 

As soon as Harry sat down for breakfast, dozens of owls came swooping down and one landed in front of him. It contained a letter and a small box. Harry opened the letter first, grinning happily at the message.

_ Harry, _

_ Congratulations on getting into the best house! Just like your dad and mum. Hope you got some good roommates and you better not get better marks than we did.  _

Though it wasn’t signed, Harry knew it was from Sirius. If the rushed half cursive handwriting didn’t give it away, then the fact that there was no name at the end did. Remus often chided him for it, but Sirius always shrugged “If they don’t know it’s me by the time they finish the letter, then they won’t have gotten a letter from me in the first place.” Remus always sighed and looked up as if something there would help him. 

Harry flipped to the next piece of parchment and smiled as he read what was written.

_ Dear Harry, _

_ I’m so happy that you got into Gryffindor, though we would be just as proud if you had gotten into any other house. I hope that you are settling in well and you have made some friends.  _

_ On another note, Neville’s grandmother wanted us to send him his remembrall, so please give that to him when you can.  _

_ Sirius and I miss you and can’t wait for Christmas. _

_ Remus _

Harry opened the small box and took out the remembrall. He looked at it for a moment before nudging Neville.

“Oi, your gran sent this.” Neville took the small clear orb and it turned red. 

“The only thing is, I won’t remember what I forgot.”

“Where’s your tie?”

“Oh.”

They finished breakfast quickly, none of them had much of an appetite due to the anticipation of their first day and headed off to class. Potions. 

Harry was proudly told many stories about how the Marauders had gotten revenge on Snape for various atrocities he committed. These stories usually contained elaborate pranks and a very angry group of Slytherins. Harry was not looking forward to meeting his professor.


	5. First term

Harry had a bit of trouble finding a seat as he had procrastinated entering the classroom for as long as possible. He was just taking a seat beside Seamus when a loud sneering voice sounded behind him. 

“Decided to join us Mr. Potter? I see that your... guardians have rubbed off on you.” Snape laid emphasis on the word guardians, not hiding his contempt at all. It took all of Harry’s restraint and a warning look from Ron to stop Harry from saying something along the lines of, “My deepest apologies, Professor Snivellus”. Sirius would have approved. Harry bit his tongue and adopted a neutral expression as he looked straight into Snape’s eyes.

“Sorry, Professor Snape.” Harry couldn’t help a small smile cross his face and Snape noticed. He scowled and strode to the front of the room, waving his wand. A piece of chalk made its way to the large blackboard at the front of the room. It started writing as Snape talked.

“There will be no silly wand waving here.” Snape began telling the class the rules and requirements for the class, and Harry started to space out. He placed his head on his hand and let his eyes glaze over. Snape didn’t bother him for the rest, only every once and a while shooting hate-filled glares. 

Meanwhile, the class was tasked with mixing ingredients until they acquired the right colour for their potion. They were told to get into groups of four and Hermione Granger approached Harry, Ron and Neville. 

“Can I join you?” They looked at each other and nodded their assent. Hermione took out her potions book, “Eye of newt is this one, so a pinch of that” The boys let Hermione do most of the work, seeing as she was the only one that had a clue what she was doing. 

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly in Harry’s opinion. In Charms, Professor Flitwick taught the first years “ _Wingardium Leviousa_ ” a levitation spell. As soon as Seamus tried it, the feather blew up into a ball of flames and singed his eyebrows. 

Hermione got it on the first try, “It’s Levi _o_ sa, not Levio _sa_ ”. 

The first few months of Harry’s first year at Hogwarts went quickly and uneventfully. He and Neville had happily included Dean and Seamus into their small friend group, though Ron wasn’t as pleased. He eventually came around when Dean put up his muggle football poster where none of the players moved. He thought it was incredibly weird and peppered Dean with all sorts of questions about the game; the rules, the teams, the best players, and Dean was all too happy to talk about his favourite sport. Even Hermione had become closer to them. She helped them with homework, explained hard topics, and gave them tips on their potion-making. 

It was the day everyone was leaving Hogwarts for Christmas break and Harry almost didn’t want to go. He would miss the soft old chairs of the common room and the late-night chatter between his roommates, but he hadn’t seen Remus and Siris in months and he missed them a lot more. 

Harry rode the train back with his roommates and Hermione. Throughout the ride, the occupants in their carriage were laughing and throwing food and practising transfiguration spells on whatever they could. 

It was pitch black outside when the train came to a stop at Platform 9 ¾ and Harry didn’t see either Remus or Sirius. He stepped out and looked around, waiting. Then, feeling foolish for not realizing it before, Harry looked up and saw a full moon. Harry would have to make his way home. 

Sirius and Remus, though Remus less so, agreed that it was probably better for Padfoot to join Remus during full moons. Less injury and worry for all those involved.

Remus and Sirius had taught Harry many things, not wanting Hogwarts to be his only education. Remus handled reading, writing, and math while Sirius taught Harry more practical things like how to ride a bus, both muggle ones and the Knight Bus, and how to pick a lock. Remus hadn’t completely agreed with all the things Sirius taught him, but that didn’t stop anything. 

Harry walked until he got to as empty a street as he could find, and raised his right hand. Almost immediately, two bright orbs of light blinded Harry and he quickly stepped back, not wanting to get run over. 

The giant bus pulled over in all its purple, triple-decker gloriousness. The door opened and a man’s voice sounded, “Welcome to the Knight Bus.”

As Harry went through the front door and inhaled. He missed the slight smell of dog and old leather, it was the smell of home. He put a note on Sirius and Remus’s empty bed, telling them that he was there and went to his own room. 

He didn’t bother unpacking and changed into his nightclothes, falling into bed with a sigh. Harry didn’t like sleeping alone in the house, though he had started to do it more and more often as he got older. It took an hour before he finally drifted off to sleep.


	6. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't celebrate Christmas sooooo have fun with this

Harry woke up to the smell of something sweet and made his way downstairs. He sat down at the table and gave a tired good morning to Sirius who was cooking something in a pot. 

Shortly after, Remus came down the stairs, rubbing his back. “Your godfather turned into a dog and pushed me off the bed,” He glared at him for a moment before Sirius put a bowl of whatever was in the pot in front of him. Remus couldn’t stay mad when there was food.

Harry, meanwhile, took one look at the brown goop in front of him and then looked back at Sirius with a slightly grossed out look on his face.

“It’s oatmeal. It’s good. I put a lot of sugar in it,” Harry tentatively put a scoop into his mouth and then quickly another. It was sweet and thick and full of raisins and cinnamon. “Thought so,” Sirius commented before giving himself a bowl. 

Harry spent the days before Christmas frantically thinking of things to get his new friends. Hermione and Ron were easy. Harry could stop by an old book store and buy the thickest book he could find. For Ron, he would get something quidditch related. Maybe some polish or a new tail trimmer? 

Harry knew Dean liked muggle fantasy novels, but Harry knew nothing about the subject. Maybe he would ask Remus for help. Seamus and Neville didn’t have very obvious hobbies, so Harry supposed he would get them sweets.

Sirius and Remus would be difficult to find presents for as well, if only because Sirius always impulsively bought anything he wanted and Remus usually only bought things he needed or wanted for a while. But, Harry had some ideas.

  
  


Christmas Eve was a small event, as it was every year. Sirius, Remus, and Harry sat around their kitchen table and ate until they couldn’t move, but they all found room for the rich chocolate cake that was dessert. 

The morning after, Harry slept in for the first Christmas eve he could remember. When he did make it downstairs, Remus and Sirius were leaning on each other with steaming cups of coffee held in their hands. When they saw Harry, Remus waved his wand and a cup of warm hot chocolate made its way from the kitchen with a candy cane hanging from the edge. 

Harry sat down next to the decently sized stack of presents. “We figured that you deserved something special this Christmas,” Remus said with a wink, “So, drumroll please, Sirius, here is your new Nimbus 2000!” Harry sat for a moment, open-mouthed and with Remus and Sirius looking at him expectantly.

“Well?” Harry’s face split into a huge smile. He unwrapped the paper and stared at the gleaming new broom. 

“Sirius had to pick it out for you, so not much effort on my part. You know how little I know about quidditch. But, I did manage to get this back from a certain someone.” And with that, he pulled a shimmering fabric out from inside his jacket.

“Moony, is that what I think it is?” Harry heard the excitement filling Sirius’s tone.

“What is it?”

“This, Harry, was the invisibility cloak that belonged to your father. We used it to… make ourselves less noticeable when we, um…” Sirius paused and looked to Remus for help. 

Remus grinned “Snuck around pranking poor students.” 

“Exactly, but I wouldn't call Snivillous a poor student, he was such a pompous little greasy haired-” Knowing this could go on for a while, Harry interrupted.

“So you’re giving it to me?”

“Well, I hope you don’t use it as much as we did, or at least the same way we did. But, if you ever find yourself in trouble again and you need to escape, use this.” A sombre mood settled over the room as Harry took the cloak from Remus, marvelling at the silkiness of it.

They sat in silence for another few moments before Sirius started to get up, mumbling something about more coffee. 

“Wait! I haven’t given you my present yet,” Harry grabbed a small bag from next to him and pulled out two wrapped presents. The first and largest he gave to Remus who opened it and gave a small laugh. It was one of each kind of sweet from the Hogwarts Express lunch trolly plus some he managed to get his hands on at Hogwarts.

“I haven’t had most of these in over a decade! Sirius, look, Drooble’s! Do you remember that one time on the train when Lily jinxed yours so that it filled the entire carriage?” Sirius smiled at the memory and Remus went through the rest of his gift with almost childlike delight. He got up and gave Harry a hug tight enough to make breathing quite difficult. 

Next was Sirius’s gift which also contained multiple presents. On top was a piece of parchment covered in pencil markings. Harry had taken the parchment and put it on top of the carving on his bed then rubbed a pencil on it so that the words “J. F. Potter is the  best worst” were transferred onto the paper. Sirius grinned again, knowingly this time.

“You got good old Minskey’s bed, he was the fifth roommate we were assigned, but he left after our second week. I think he got tired of getting woken up every five minutes by James’s snores,”

“Yes, I’m sure that was the only reason.”

Sirius moved onto his next present which was a coin. Harry pulled out another one from his pocket. “Put your thumb in the middle and tap three times,” Sirius did so and Harry felt his coin cool suddenly. Harry did the same with his and he saw Sirius’s eyebrows shoot up. He handed it to Remus whose eyebrows mirrored Sirius’s and Harry’s face lit up again, happy that he had surprised both of them.

“How did you get these?”

“Well, I was getting kind of nervous about going to Hogwarts around when I got my letter so the next time I went to the Burrow I asked Bill about a way to be able to talk to you, or at least be in touch and he suggested this. Then he said that he would do it for me if I was his seeker on his team next time they played.” Harry was pretty close with the Weasley brothers. He spent countless hours running around causing havoc with Ron and Neville and they had gotten used to him there. “If you take a quill and trace a word on it, it shows that word on the other coin.” Harry frowned at Sirius, “I guess I didn’t really get you a present since the coin and parchment were for both of you.”

“No need to fret, Prongslet. If you think that Remus won’t find half of his sweets gone by morning then you are kidding yourself.”

“Like hell I will. You will be a dead man if you so much as look at them again.” 

They spent the rest of the morning lounging around the living room. Sirius and Remus played a few games of chess and Harry got some of his homework out of the way, raising his voice every once and a while when he needed help. 

This was interrupted only once when Sirius had leapt up and ran out bringing back a camera. “Can’t forget the Christmas picture”. They settled on the couch and Remus and Sirius put their arms around Harry and smiled. The camera gave a bright flash and a picture came out from a slot on the bottom. “Not too bad, Harry, but you’ll get there. Not all of us can be as handsome as Moony.” 

Harry went to his room after lunch, coming back down a while later because he forgot to bring up his school books. He was about to walk back in when he saw Remus and Sirius on the couch. Sirius was lying on top of Remus so his head rested on his chest. Remus had his arms wrapped around Sirius and his nose was tucked in his hair. Harry could get his books in the morning.


	7. Meeting Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: I always thought Harry was pretty intelligent, the only reason he didn't get high scores was that there was an evil wizard chasing him for seven years. An example of this is in Prisoner of Azkaban when Harry gets really good scores in DADA and pretty decent ones in the rest of his subjects. A second example was that he made it through the Tri-Wizard Tournament as the fourth year (Even with 'special' help that would have been hard). And finally in the fifth year when he was able to teach a whole bunch of students DADA almost singlehandedly.

Seeing Hogwarts after being away for two weeks gave Harry the same emotions as when he first saw the tall spires and candlelit windows. The trees were heavy with snow, and as he watched, banks of it fell hundreds of feet from the astronomy tower. 

Classes picked up as usual, teachers going straight back into where they left off. Harry didn’t mind, though. He and Hermione were both at the top of their Gryffindor class, so both were unanimously nominated to help the rest of their friends with homework. Harry would never admit it, but he secretly enjoyed it.

  
  


It was late one February evening when Harry decided to finally try out his father's invisibility cloak. When he was sure that his roommates were asleep, he swished it dramatically over his shoulders and grinned at his floating head. As he walked out the door, he paused. Remus and Sirius had told him that he was not to wander around with the cloak after curfew, but they also said that Hogwarts was the safest place on Earth and Harry really wanted to try the cloak out. He took his wand from next to his bed and a handful of sweets and walked out of the room.

Harry strode through the empty common room and pushed the Fat Lady’s portrait open. She gave a loud snort and Harry quickly leapt out and shut it before she fully woke. After waiting a few moments for her to wake up, the painted woman shifted positions and her mouth dropped open allowing the loud, regular snoring to start again. 

Harry couldn’t decide where to go first, so he wandered around and peeked into empty classrooms. Hogwarts was completely different at night. There were no throngs of bustling students or Zonko’s products flying through the air. It was silent save for the occasional noise of a sleeping portrait. 

He made his way to the entrance to the dungeons when he lost his nerve and stopped. The staircase was pitch black and there were trick steps that he would surely fall into. Instead, Harry sat on a windowsill and looked out at the grounds. He had a perfect view of the forbidden forest and imagined he could see creatures flying around in the inky blackness. 

Harry sat there for a few minutes before he heard a small noise and froze. The sound came closer and a boy walked up from the dungeon stairs. His wand lit his face and Harry saw it was Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin first year. Harry had a few classes with him and he wasn't pleasant to be around. Between that stupid smirk that was always on his face and what he called any non-pureblood, Harry was sure he was evil, and so, he had to follow the boy. He was definitely up to something. 

Harry silently walked behind Draco, far enough away that he wouldn’t be able to hear Harry but close enough that Harry could see where he was going. Malfoy eventually turned into a bathroom and didn't quite shut the door behind him, leaving a small gap for Harry to peek through. 

Malfoy was sitting on the floor and had his knees up to his head, shielding his face from view. Moments later he started to shake silently and it took Harry a minute to realize he was crying. Malfoy raised his head and the locks of blonde hair that were usually gelled neatly back fell into his eyes. Harry knew what he had to do. He didn’t want to, both his instincts and what he was pretty sure Sirius’s instincts both told him to turn around and pretend he never saw anything. However, Harry wasn’t going to ignore someone who was crying on the floor no matter how supposedly evil he was. 

Harry took off his invisibility cloak and made his way to where the boy was sitting. He looked up as Harry approached and recoiled immediately. 

“Sit down, I'm not going to tattle. Here, which one do you want?” Harry took out the last two pieces of candy from his pocket and showed them to Malfoy, no, _Draco_. Draco glared at Harry through red-rimmed eyes. 

“I don’t want anything from you, Potter. Your beast probably gave it to you and who knows what diseases it carries,” It took Harry a moment to realize what he said and in that time Draco’s eyes had widened fractionally. Harry stood up and started to walk out of the bathroom, fuming. That’s what you get for trying to be nice to a Slytherin, he should have heeded Sirius’s advice and stayed well away. 

Harry was just out of the doorway when a small voice called out to him. “Wait, no, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that,” Harry paused and the voice continued, “I- I just needed to get out of the dungeons, it reminded me too much of home,” Harry grimaced as his feet seemed to turn around by their own accord. He walked back to Draco and sat next to him, offering the candy again. He delicately selected a squashed chocolate frog. “My parents never let me have sweets much. They always said that the way I did things should reflect my status, and eating was the same way,” Draco opened the packaging and pulled out a Newt Scamander card. Harry always liked Scamander’s card because it wasn’t him preening in all his gold background’s glory, he awkwardly gave a half-wave and was never usually in his portrait. 

Draco handed the card to Harry who declined it. “You can start your own collection now.” Draco seemed to almost smile at Harry and put the card carefully in his pocket.

"Do you want to talk about… you know… your home?" Draco shook his head rapidly and delicately took a bite out of the frog's side. Harry shrugged and changed the subject to school which was always a neutral topic. They both shared disgust with the seemingly endless amount of homework and argued over the usefulness of potions. 

Their conversation eventually stopped and they sat in companionable silence for a few moments before Draco tried to stifle a huge yawn. Harry mimicked him and Draco smiled at him, much different from his usual smirk.

“I’m going to head back to bed,” They both stood up and looked awkwardly at their shoes before speaking at the same time.

“Do you want to meet here again?”

“I had a nice time,” They both flushed and returned their eyes to the floor. Harry walked to the sink and leaned on it in what he hoped to be a nonchalant way before looking at Draco and saying “Meet me here next week, okay? Same time. I can bring more chocolate frogs.” Draco nodded and walked to the door.

“I don’t think we should tell people. Slytherins and Gryffindors seen together won't be pretty,” Harry shrugged in an ‘if you want’ kind of way and waved to Draco as he left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter!


	8. The Letters

Since their weekly meets had started, Draco had been getting… nicer wasn't the right word. But he had stopped trying to trip Neville and he usually stopped referring to most muggle-borns as mudbloods.

Harry wasn't the only one who noticed. He could tell that Draco's friends got confused when he didn't openly flaunt his pure-bloodedness or casually jinx a first-year Hufflepuff. Pansy Parkinson would paw at Draco's arm to try and get him to participate in a game that was probably called 'Make Potter Angry by making fun of Remus'. Vincent Crabbe and Greggory Goyle would loudly suggest physically assaulting someone which used to get Draco snickering with the rest of them, but now only got a half-hearted shrug. 

From what Harry could see, the only person that didn't egg Draco on was Blaise. Blaise would still take a part in making fun of those with less pure blood, but only verbally. Like Draco, he would be, or pretend to be, much less interested. 

  
  


The last night of Draco's and Harry's first year at Hogwarts led them to decide to write to one another. Of course, they had to have code names.

Harry had decided that Draco would be called Dragon and Draco immediately agreed. Harry's name was much more difficult and they couldn't figure a decent one out.

"Emerald."

"Emerald?"

"Like your eyes."

"Why are you looking at my eyes?"

"Where else do you expect me to look? Your forehead?"

"Maybe."

"Merlin, you are difficult. Just pick a name already and we can go to bed."

"I can't choose, all the ones you pick are terrible."

"Then you pick!"

Harry pouted, "But we were supposed to pick for each other."

Draco's face went through a series of emotions that Harry knew well now. Frustration, annoyance, humour, and an expression Harry couldn't quite place. "Alright then, I'll send it addressed to a new name every time until you find one that you like."

And so he did.

_ Dear Mr Lightning Face, _

_ I hope this letter finds you in good health. I have never written a letter before that wasn't checked by my father beforehand so I am not exactly sure what to write. _

_ Best wishes, _

_ Dragon _

**Dragon,**

**First, that name is about ten times worse than any other one you have come up with so far. Second, you don't have to be so polite. Write about how you would usually talk. Third, how has your summer been so far? Mine has been pretty boring, but Remus and Sirius are letting me have a huge sleepover with some friends for my birthday. I really wish you could come.**

**Anything but Mr Lightning Face**

_ Dear Hairy, _

_ It is a lot easier to write casually, so thank you for the tip, I suppose. My summer has been pretty uneventful. Father made me play with Theodore for about four and a half hours and all he would talk about were his theories on broomstick making. Awfully boring, especially when said informer knows almost nothing about the subject.  _

_ As for birthdays, mine already passed, so there is no need for me to want you to come over here. June actually, you probably knew that though.  _

_ I won't be able to write letters too often and you shouldn't write me too many either as my parents might get suspicious. _

_ Have a good summer until I write again, _

_ Dragon _

**Dragon,**

**I waited for two weeks to send this, so I hope your parents aren't suspicios. I had no idea your birthday passed already! How would I know and why didn't you tell me? I could have gotten you a cake or something before we met.**

**Now I know how curious you must be, and are wondering about how my birthday went. Well, let me just tell you that it involved two chocolate cakes and a whole lot of presents. Though, I bet you got even more than me for your birthday. What do Slitherins do for birthdays? I bet you don't get two chocolate cakes.**

**From,**

**Decidedly not Hairy**

  
  


_ Dear Hairless _

_ I was decidedly  _ _ not _ _ wondering how your birthday went but then you gave me a total of two details and nothing more. You didn't include a single instance where Weasley fell on his face or something of the like.  _

_ For the record, I have not eaten cake for my birthday in two years. My parents said I need to grow out of childish eating habits. And as for presents, I do get some quite grand ones. I get new broomsticks almost every year from mum and Pansy and my roommates get me things like glass chess sets and they all got together last year to get me a telescope. Otherwise, I get expensive presents from my father's colleagues when they want to get him to do something.  _

_ I'm not sure why I thought you knew it was my birthday, I mean I mostly knew where yours was because you are, well, famous and everything.  _

_ The final thing I will talk about in this letter is your spelling and while I'm at it, your handwriting You have spelt both suspicious  _ _ and _ _ Slytherin wrong. How does one misspell Slytherin? And on the matter of your handwriting, I had to ask a house-elf to translate part of it for me because I couldn't read it.  _

_ I hope your chocolate cakes were good,  _

_ Draco _

_ P.S. My family is going to France for all of August and I won't be able to send or receive letters. I'll see you at school. _

The next time Harry saw Draco was, in fact, before September 1st. 

Sirius had been disinherited by his family and so had to work part-time jobs along with jobs for the Order and Remus was a professor at a nearby college. They didn't make too much money and they refused to spend Harry's inheritance, but they were comfortable with what they had. 

On August the 28th, Harry, Sirius, and Remus went to Gringotts to pick up money to go do some back to school shopping. On the way in, Remus and Sirius started discussing the cost of each item and if they would have enough for other essentials. They eventually came to the decision that Harry would need to buy a few things second hand that year. 

Unfortunately, that was the exact moment the Malfoy family walked by with Lucius leading and Draco trailing behind his mother. 

"Not enough money for school, I see. Well, I should have known. A half-breed and a disinherited blood trailer won't get very far. No," Harry could see that Remus was gripping Sirius's arm and he wasn't sure if it was to hold him back or Sirius. 

Harry looked over at Draco and was a bit taken aback at the look on his face. Cold detachment. The opposite of what he was like alone or even in his letters. He knew it was for show, to trick his father, but it still hurt Harry a little to see Draco making that face at him at all. He turned away and hoped that his expression wouldn't be too obvious.

"We must be off. Come Draco, let's buy you some  _ new _ textbooks and those Nimbus 2001s. We don't want you on some old Nimbus 2000 when you become seeker," Harry didn't miss the mocking tone in his voice for a moment. 

Harry saw that Sirius was clutching the back of Remus's jumper so hard his knuckles were turning white. 

"At least I won't need my dad to buy me a spot on the team," and with that Harry took Sirius by the arm and dragged him to the nearest goblin sitting behind a counter. Remus was still holding onto Sirius's arm and whispered something into his ear while Harry handed their key over to the goblin who reluctantly introduced himself as Griphook and took them to their vault. 

Harry usually enjoyed the whirlwind ride down to vault 895 but today he was subdued. He didn't cheekily try and steal a few knuts from the small pile on the floor, he trailed behind Remus and Sirius when they went into stores, and only picked at his lunch which he would normally devour in seconds. 

When they arrived back at their cottage, Harry silently went to his room and dropped off his new (and old) school supplies. As he placed his textbooks neatly on the floor next to his trunk, he heard a loud rapping in his window. A large eagle-owl was looking at him with an annoyed expression as if it had been waiting for a while, so Harry quickly took the parchment attached to it's leg and let the bird flu off. 

The letter was obviously from Draco. If the owl didn't give it away, then the neat cursive handwriting did. It read only:

_ I'm sorry. _


	9. Chapter 9

The day before Harry had to leave to go back to Hogwarts, he insisted on spending every waking and sleeping, moment with Remus and Sirius. Sirius, who was still down about what had happened the other day was all too happy to oblige and spend the night matching constellations to their names. When he suggested playing that particular game, Remus, who was following them with three cups of tea hovered in the air, muttered something about healthy coping mechanisms and Sirius gave him a lopsided smirk in return.

Harry woke up squashed. There was a heavy arm over the top of him and a furry back pressed into his side. “Hey! I’m twelve now, I don’t want to be cuddled!” Sirius turned back to his human form and looked a bit upset, Remus was still sleeping. Harry looked at Sirius a moment longer before saying, “Padfoot isn’t a person so it’s okay,” and Sirius’s face immediately brightened and he went out to make breakfast. 

  
  


Harry forgot to pack all of his school things, so it was yet another mad rush to get to King’s Cross and another morning of Remus exclaiming he needed tea to deal with everything. 

When they got there, the station was already packed and Harry almost lost Sirius twice. Luckily, with Remus being over six feet, he was easy to spot and Sirius wasn’t far behind him. 

“Bye Sirius! Bye Remus! I’ll write to you tonight,” and with that, he gave them tight hugs and lept on the train with his trunk as to not be the last one in his friend’s carriage. 

“...heard he is really famous!”

“Yeah, mum almost fainted when he was giving out signed copies. Heya Harry!” Seamus had noticed him first helped him get his trunk packed away. “Did you hear about our new Defence teacher?” When Harry shook his head, Hermione immediately started speaking.

“I’ve read  _ all _ his books and he is absolutely amazing! Did you know he spent an entire year fighting with a Yeti? They are known for being resistant to spells. Their fur just absorbs most jinxes and charms and hexes and in doing so just makes it stronger! He eventually got it to back off by giving it a head cold! He doused it with a rather strong Aguamenti, and the rest is history!”

“Oh,” Harry said, “Brilliant.” But he was ignored as Hermione turned to Neville and told him about the time Lockhart used the devil's snare to escape a hundred-foot pit, and they started excitedly talking about the different qualities of devil’s snare depending on the place. 

“Mental, those two,” Seamus and Ron said together, grinning and high fiving. Dean and Harry shared a glance of bemusement. 

  
  
  


When the group made their way into the Great Hall, Harry found himself unconsciously looking for a certain blonde-haired Slytherin. Said boy made eye contact with Harry and immediately looked away, laughing at something Goyle said. His classmates gave him an odd look and Zabini looked at where Draco had looked and Narrowed his eyes as if trying to find something. Harry looked away before he could be spotted.

Fred and George were sitting at the end of the table and gesturing for Harry to come closer. Harry shrugged and sat down between them. “So, how’s our blonde little Slytherin friend doing?” Harry immediately looked up at Fred, panicked. “Don’t worry Harry.”

“We were almost Slytherins ourselves, you know,” said George with a conspiratorial wink.

“But we figured mum and the country would hate us,”

“So we stuck with the family tradition. But we don’t want to be evil.”

“That evil, at least.”

“True, and therefore not all Slytherins are evil,”

“That evil,” Fred corrected, “But Mr. Malfoy over there certainly will be.”

“Don’t stop your nightly walks with him for our sake, though.”

“Just a warning.”

“How did y-” Harry started to say before Ron interrupted them.

“Oy, what are you lot whispering about?” The twins winked at Harry before joining a heated discussion of the next Gryffindor Seeker. “Prats, anyway Harry, are you going to try out? You’d make the team no problem,” Neville, who had just taken a bite of potato, grunted in agreement. 

“Maybe… I don’t know though. Eliza Barken was loads better than I am.” 

Dean made a sound of disapproval, “Please Harry, we all saw you play at your birthday. You could put Evanson Lynch to shame. Did I get that right, Sea?” Seamus beamed at him and nodded. Seamus had been trying to get Dean into Quidditch for an entire year, and finally, something had stuck.

Harry shrugged, unconvinced, and helped himself to more roast beef. Though Sirius was amazing at cooking, there was something about Hogwarts food that made him addicted. It was almost as if there were hundreds of little workers making food just for them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry this is such a short chapter, but I wanted to get one to you guys so you aren't left hanging, but Senior year is kicking my butt :( Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
